Violet Middleton (LoT)
'Violet Middleton ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse She grew up in a middle class family with a younger sister and an older brother and two loving parents in Pennsylvania. She grew up being a girly girl that loved flowers, unicorns, and pink. Since unicorns didn't really exist she wanted to study flowers and become a botanist. In the middle of her freshman year she volunteered at an arboretum and during her junior year she became an assistant to a botanist. She applied to the university her senior year of high school and got in. Post-Apocalypse Violet was with Owen in the café when the campus was invaded. The two fled, and ran into Tyler, who brought them somewhere safe. They ended up meeting up with other students, Paul, Amanda, Dylan, and Olivia. They fought there way to a dorm where they regrouped with other survivors. While in the dorm, Violet kept trying to push a relationship onto Owen, although he was too nervous to go with her. When the dorm was overrun, Violet, Kelly, and Paul escaped to the outside, trying to find a car to pick anyone else up who might need help. They ended up regrouping with most of the group, and she left the campus with the others. Violet, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick. When they ran dangerously low on supplies, Violet went with Jake and Owen into a bandit-filled town. They got in and out, but a group of five men tried stopping them for their supplies. The three were able to get away from them, thanks from a distraction from Jake. When the house they were staying in got overrun, she left with the group, trying to go somewhere safe. When they stopped on the highway, Violet took part in training with Paul, Kira, and Olivia. But, as a herd of zombies came by, she went under a car for safety with Paul. But, while one of them was walking, it stepped on Violet's hair, and her painful little scream brought the entire herd on her and Paul. One of the zombies got under the car, and started to bite at her ankle, until Paul shot it off. As Violet frantically screamed, Paul knew she wasn't going to make it, and he shot her in the head, kicking her body to the zombies to be torn apart. Personality She is a girly girl who is cool, calm, and collected at all time and she is able to get her hands dirty. Relationships Owen Horne After talking to Owen for the first time, she quickly took a liking to him. When the outbreak began, she relied on Owen to keep her safe. When the two met up with a bigger group, Violet made it very clear she liked Owen, and wanted to be in a relationship. Although the two never officially went into a relationship, Owen tried his best to protect her, and the two were often seen together. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Infected Death *Infected (Caused) *Paul Alexander When an infected bit Violet's foot, she started panicking; screaming and kicking at anything that came near her. Paul, knowing she wouldn't make it, shot her in the back of the head. Trivia *Violet was created by KuT *Violet's theme song is The Story of Us by Taylor Swift *Violet appeared in a total of 23 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters